


Unexpected Delivery

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Set a little while after Search & Rescue. Rodney and Teyla conversation, where Rodney complains, Teyla gets annoyed and Rodney gets embarrassed.





	Unexpected Delivery

**Unexpected Delivery  
By Leesa Perrie**

_Post Search and Rescue_

"I still can't believe you named him Torren _John_ ," Rodney griped, and not for the first time. Nor for the last time either, she knew. He was known to plough over old furrows many times before leaving the field to rest. He was still uttering the odd complaint about John shooting him all that time ago, though perhaps John deserved it. He was known to make passing references to Doranda even now.

"If I should have another child, I shall name him after you." She resisted the urge to hit Rodney with something. It was not her normal reaction to his complaints, but she had been feeling a little... less forgiving of late. She put it down to a lack of sleep, courtesy of the now sleeping bundle in her arms.

"But what if you have a girl? You can hardly call her Rodney!"

"Then I shall name her Meredith," she said in exasperation, though at Rodney's scowl she relented. "Or not."

"Humph." He did not look particularly mollified.

"What is it that you want?" she asked archly. He had arrived at her door just as she had been about to put Torren in his cot, and had apparently been sidetracked by the name of her son.

"Oh," he said, startled out of his thoughts. "Um, well..." He shifted nervously, eyes darting from side to side, before settling on her. "Jeannie sent you something - it arrived on the Daedalus yesterday with strict instructions to give it to you. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

Teyla smiled. She was touched that Jeannie had gone to the trouble of sending something for Torren. She would have to make sure she sent a note of thankfulness to her.

It was also amusing to see Rodney fidgeting awkwardly before her, with a large paper bag in his hands.

"So, er, here it is then," he said quickly, grabbing a box from the bag and thrusting it at her, only to realise she had her hands full. "Oh, er..."

She moved Torren in her arms so as to free up one of her hands, and Rodney gratefully gave her the boxed object.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, erm, um... it's a..." Rodney stammered, looking flustered and embarrassed, his ears pinking. "You know, maybe you should ask Jennifer. I, er, have important to work to do, so I'll be on my way." He smiled awkwardly and left, quickly, leaving her with the box in one hand and Torren in the other. 

Slightly stunned by his fast flight, she looked at the words on the box. Understanding at last, she rolled her eyes and muttered an exasperation, "men!" under her breath. Really, the Earthers could be quite ridiculously prudish at times, she thought as she walked over to her desk and placed the box down. It was a useful tool and necessary for when she needed to be away from Torren for a few hours, or longer if she decided to rejoin the team, and was a well-thought out present from Jeannie.

Placing Torren in his crib, grateful that he did not awaken this time, she sat at her desk and started a letter of thankfulness.

_Dear Jeannie._

_Thank you for the breast pump, it will be most useful..._

The End


End file.
